


Spin the Bottle

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Spin the BottleI know what you were probably expecting...this isn't it.  Eggsy's hidden fantasies about Merlin and Harry are discovered by the men in question.





	Spin the Bottle

“What are you plans for this evening, my boy?” Harry asks as they head for the bullet train.

“Sleep sleep an’ more sleep,” Eggsy tells him. He climbs onto a seat and watches Harry and Merlin sit down across from him. Even in small moments like this, their movements are precise and almost choreographed. It’s blatantly obvious that they’ve been a unit for decades. It’s never obnoxious, never shoved in your face. A look here, a hint of a touch there. A special smile. If you know them well, you know that they’re head over heels in love. “Fortnight in Russia ain’t no joke.”

“You did very well, lad,” Merlin promised. “I didn’t expect you to finish that soon.”

“Indeed, my boy.” Harry beams at him. “I’m so very proud of you.”

Eggsy blushes and looks down, trying to ignore how the praise makes him feel. When Harry compliments him it takes everything he has not to kneel at his feet and nuzzle against his body. “So yeah…sleep.”

“We were thinking of going to brunch tomorrow,” Harry says, looking at Merlin. Eggsy already knows that the look was a request for permission. Merlin blinks at him, which is a yes.

“Well, I…don’t wanna intrude. Know ya don’t get a lot of time off together.”

“Please, lad. I don’t need extra time alone with this old fool.”

“Takes one to know one,” Harry retorts.

Eggsy has to smile. The bickering is one of the reasons he’s carrying an incredible crush on them both. “Well, if yer sure ya don’t mind…that would be nice. Thanks.”

“Does eleven suit?” Harry asks. “Any later and we’ll be eating lunch.”

“Sounds fine ta me, whatever ya call it,” Eggsy says.

“We’ll stop and pick you up,” Merlin says, and Eggsy nods his agreement. 

The chat together as they finish the ride and go up through the shop. “You’ll be all right getting home, lad?” Merlin looks concerned. “You’re barely awake.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Cab’s right there, an’ I can make it from tha road to my house,” Eggsy promises. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Sweet dreams, my boy,” Harry says, touching his shoulder before they turn and walk to another cab. Eggsy sighs and gets into his taxi.

But instead of sleeping, he eats half a sandwich and pulls the bottles of beer from the fridge. He changes clothes, takes a brief shower, and returns to the kitchen with a small envelope. He dumps pieces of paper onto the kitchen table and places them in strategic locations, making a circle. He finishes his first bottle of beer as he works, and sits down to go through the rest.

He’s pitiful. He knows he is. How the hell could he be carrying such a torch for two men that are completely out of his league? He knows he’d never have a chance with either of them, even if they weren’t an item. Harry is wealthy and educated and posh. His wit is sharp and his heart is huge, and everything about him screams “don’t even think about it.” Merlin is brilliant and impatient, and he’s easy to find fault in those he cares about…but only because he wants them to be the best they can be. He can’t even start to list all the ways he thinks they’re fit. Long legs and beautiful eyes and lithe bodies. Only he would be so stupid to lust after that. 

He stands up after he finishes the last beer, a bit woozy on his feet. Normal people wouldn’t be able to think about getting it up after that much alcohol, but normal people don’t have men like Harry and Merlin to fuel their spank bank. Eggsy looks at the pieces of paper to confirm they’re in the right places before spinning the empty bottle in the middle. “Ah,” he says, picking up the paper it points to. “Good choice, my friend.” He barely remembers to turn off the light as he stumbles up the stairs to his bed.

He undresses and drops the paper onto his dresser. He won’t need to look at it again. This idea is burned on his brain.

_“Come here, my boy.” Harry pulls him into a passionate embrace. Eggsy sighs as he feels Merlin step up behind him._

_“You did so well, lad.” Merlin’s mouth slides down Eggsy’s neck. He bites Eggsy’s earlobe and he shivers._

_“Oh, yes, you did.” Harry makes quick work of the buttons on Eggsy’s shirt. “I’m so very proud of my boy.” Eggsy whimper and turns around so Harry can remove the shirt. Eggsy presses himself against Merlin’s naked body, kissing him as Harry strips him the rest of the way._

_“Look at you, Eggsy. So beautiful…and all ours.” Merlin reaches for Eggsy and grabs his arse with both hands. He rocks their bodies together as Harry licks down Eggsy’s back._

_“Yes…oh yes…” Eggsy cries. He whimpers again as Harry moves away to lie on the bed._

_“It’s all right, darling boy. We’ll take care of you.” Harry holds out his arms and Eggsy crawls over him. “Lean forward now. Kiss me. Merlin’s going to get you ready for me.”_

_“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy moans. He props himself on his hands and kisses Harry as Merlin starts working his large fingers inside._

_“I love watching you like this, lad, love the way you take us, no matter what. Let us use you.”_

_“Yes…use me, please…however ya want, I’m yers.”_

_“Sweet boy.” Harry fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair and kisses him. “Darling fucking boy.”_

_Merlin quickly works three fingers in and Eggsy’s begging. Merlin chuckles against his body, biting his arsecheek when Eggsy starts getting loud. They finally allow him to sink down on Harry’s cock. “That’s it…take it, slut…” Merlin whispers._

_“So good…Harry…so fuckin’ big…” Eggsy gasps. He bounces on Harry’s cock as Harry’s slender hand wraps around his prick._

_“I think we’re doing something wrong if you’re still able to talk,” Merlin murmurs. He moves beside the bed, stroking his thick cock. “Would you like this?”_

_“Yes…yes, give it to me, please, Merlin…”_

_“Oh my sweet little cockwhore…look at you…” Merlin says fondly. He feeds Eggsy his cock, Eggsy gratefully sighing as the hot length fills his mouth. “We’ve stuffed you full and you love it, don’t you?”_

“Yes…yes, I love it…love you!” Eggsy cries as he comes, sobbing with his release. 

“He’s still not answering his phone.” Harry frowns as they sit outside Eggsy’s house. “Do you think…has something happened?”

“If we were at HQ I could bring up the security feed,” Merlin grumbles.

“Well, we’re NOT at HQ, now, are we?” Harry snaps. He stops the car and gets out. “We’ll just have to break in. Come on.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin growls, but he climbs out of the car with Harry.

They briskly go up the walk and Harry turns to block any sightline of the door. Merlin pulls out his phone, holds it in front of the door and brings up an app he created. Soon the alarm clicks off and the door opens. “Thank you, darling.” Harry gives Merlin a kiss once they’re inside. “Eggsy?” He calls.

“Lad, it’s after noon. Are you here?” Merlin yells.

“Perhaps he…” Harry stares down the hall into the kitchen. “Perhaps he had a little too much to drink,” he says as he catches sight of the bottles on the table.

“Idiot boy,” Merlin says, shaking his head. 

“Well, let’s at least clean up for him before we read him the riot act.” Harry heads for the kitchen.

“Like you have any room to lecture about the negative impact of over imbibing,” Merlin says, raising an eyebrow.

“Funny.” Harry stares at the table. “What are those?”

“It appears to be pieces of paper, Harry.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Looks like…like one of those wheels at a fair.” He spins the empty bottle in the middle of the table and picks up the paper it lands on. “Harry fucks me while Merlin watches.” He drops the paper in shock.

Harry grabs three more papers. “Merlin fucks my mouth…Harry makes love to me in the shower…Merlin gets off watching me and Harry.”

They stare at each other. “Well, this is…”

“Awkward,” Harry finishes. They silently gather the papers together. “Merlin, did you have any idea he…”

“Absolutely not,” Merlin almost snaps. “I would have said something to you.”

“Do you think we should say something to him?”

“About the fact that his fantasies are apparently quite similar to ours? Yes, I think we should. But why don’t you go waken him and get him in the shower? I’ll clean up here and start some coffee, and we can order in lunch, if he feels up to it.”

“All right.” Harry takes a deep breath.

“Eggsy…Eggsy, my boy, wake up.”

“Not yet, ‘arry…gimme some time ta recover,” Eggsy murmurs, rolling over and pulling Harry close. 

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry says fondly, and Eggsy feels Harry’s hand on his cheek.

“Mmm.” Eggsy turns his head and kisses the palm as he opens his eyes.

Harry’s not naked next to him. He’s smiling down at him, a tender look on his face. He’s fully dressed in a casual suit. “Good morning…or should I say afternoon.”

“What?” Eggsy sits up, remembers he’s naked, and draws the covers up to his chest. 

“We’ve been calling you for an hour. You had us quite worried. I’m afraid we broke in to check on you.”

“Oh. Sorry. I…guess I had too much ta drink last night.”

“I would say so.”

“I’m sorry I worried ya. Didn’t know you’d care.”

“We wouldn’t care that you broke a date with us, which you’ve never done, and you weren’t answering your phone?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Eggsy says again.

“We’re going to order in a light lunch instead. Merlin has coffee brewing. Go ahead and clean yourself up…we’ll be downstairs in the kitchen.” Harry stands.

The kitchen. The kitchen table. “Harry, I…”

“Make yourself human, dear boy.” Harry gives him that fond look again and leaves the bedroom.

Eggsy slowly showers and changes and tries to control the thumping his heart. It’s not the fact that he’s hungover; that thumping in his head he can deal with. But Harry said they’d had a date. He said they’d worried about him. And he looked at him with such tenderness…like he really did care as more than a friend.

Eggsy shakes that thought from his head and heads downstairs. “Well, hello there, lad,” Merlin says as he unpacks a large bag. “Glad to see you’re still alive.”

“Yeah…real sorry about that. I…I guess I drank too much.” He’s relieved to see the table is empty of bottles and papers; perhaps he’d taken care of it before he went to bed the night before. 

“I guess so. I ordered sandwiches and soup, hopefully you’ll be able to stomach that, along with some coffee.” Merlin points to the table.

“Thank ya. Yer fuckin’ aces, both of ya.” 

Harry pours them each a cup of coffee and they sit down to eat. Harry and Merlin make small talk while Eggsy slurps at some soup. They both look so good, Harry in his casual suit, Merlin in jeans and a jumper. It almost makes his heart hurt to look at them, seeing so much beauty, so much good, and have it be right out of reach.

“Feel any better, my boy?” Harry asks as they clean up after lunch.

“Yeah, thanks. Won’t make that mistake again soon,” he lies. Because of course he will. The next time he’s feeling particularly lonely and horny, he’ll spin that bottle and wank to the thought of them.

“Oh, it’s not that big of a mistake,” Merlin says. “I could tell you stories about Harry that…”

“…but you won’t,” Harry interrupts with a look and Eggsy has to grin. Harry turns to Eggsy. “Eggsy, there’s something we’d like to speak to you about.”

“All right.” He looks from Harry to Merlin. They both look serious. “Everythin’ okay? You…you two ain’t breakin’ up, are ya?”

“No, of course not,” Merlin says immediately. “Everything’s fine.”

Harry reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small pile of very familiar papers. “Fuck me.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands.

“It does seem like that’s the general point,” Merlin says with a small grin. “But in quite creative ways.”

“Merlin, don’t tease him,” Harry snaps.

“God, fuck. I…ya see…fuck…ain’t no good way ta explain this,” Eggsy says, tears filling his eyes. “Look, I think yer both fit as fuck…amazing gents…care about ya so much. Not just like that, like what’s on tha paper, but every fuckin’ day. An’ sometimes when I see ya all lovin’ on each other, it makes me feel…empty. So I come home…an’ I drink too fuckin’ much ta get over how STUPID I am ta feel this way about ya, cuz I don’t want to hurt anythin’ ya have. An’ then I pick one, an’ that’s what I fantasize about before I go ta sleep.” Eggsy can’t look at either of them. “An’ if ya wanna leave an’ never talk ta me outside of work, I understand. I’m sorry, it’s like…it’s like I’m usin’ ya, an’ that ain’t right.”

“Calm down, Eggsy,” Harry says, his voice quiet and soothing. He puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Please don’t be upset.”

“I must say, Eggsy…” Merlin pages through the papers and Eggsy wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. “I myself can admit to thinking about at least five of these in detail, although I never would have imagined the whole wanking while watching Harry eat you out thing…that sounds quite interesting.”

“Merlin, I told you not to tease him!”

“I’m not, Harry. Tell me the truth, Harry. Have you or have you not fantasized about pressing his face against the wall of our large shower and fucking him until he splashes all over the glass?” Harry turns beet red, to Eggsy’s amazement. “I rest my case.”

“Wait. Ya…you both…about me?” Eggsy stammers.

“Eggsy,” Harry says reprovingly. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re beautiful.”

“You’re also a loving, kind, generous, brave young man,” Merlin says. “Why wouldn’t we fantasize about you?”

“Cuz yer…yer you. Yer fit an’ brilliant an’ posh an’ out of my league.”

“Please.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Would you like a list of all the annoying things Harry does?”

“Shall we start the list with the fact that you are physically incapable of getting your clothing into the hamper and not leaving it all over the house?” Harry snaps. 

“Oh, don’t start,” Merlin grumbles. 

“I just…I don’t understand.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes, wondering if he’s dreaming.

“My boy…we think you are incredible,” Harry says with a shrug. He takes both Eggsy’s hands in his. “And that’s the truth.”

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “So now what?”

“Why don’t you get your shoes and jacket and we’ll go to our place? We have that nice large sofa in the parlor, we can sit there and watch some telly, you may nap if you wish. And then we could take you out for dinner.”

“Like…like a real actual date?”

“Yes, if you’d like,” Harry says. He actually looks nervous. 

“Yeah, I’d like,” Eggsy says softly. He stands up and the other two follow. He picks up the pile of papers on the table and starts to tear them up.

“Wait!” Merlin grabs them from his hand, putting them in his own pocket. “These might come in useful later.”

“Filthy old man,” Harry says, but he can’t keep the smile from his face.

Neither can Eggsy.


End file.
